5 Mistakes
by medoriko
Summary: OneShot. Kaiba makes alot of mistakes that he's not aware of...watch him make the same 5 major one's that might lead to something good. SJ


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its Sexy Bishounen characters…sobs in silence

Hi guys its Medoriko again. I have been trying to find the time to write this one-shot all week. embarrassed laugh But I have finally found the time so here it is. Please enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

5 Mistakes

Honey Eyes squinted in concentration as the finishing touches were done to a beautiful painting of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Joey had been working on the painting all week and he smiled, proud of himself as he looked at the finishing result. 'Now for the hard part.' He thought with a tinge of sadness. 'It's not like he'll want it anyway…and with all the fan girls getting him gifts mine can't possibly stand out'. Joey sighed and turned to look out of the window of his run-down house. Tomorrow, October 25th was Seto Kaiba's 18th birthday. Now, birthdays are important…but this was SETO KAIBA'S birthday. It was practically up there with Christmas. So in other words, it was a pretty big deal, especially at Domino High school. God only knew how many gifts (majority of them worthless to the multi-billionaire), cards that he won't even read, and a crap-load of love letters will adorn his desk or be stuffed into his locker. This made the handsome brunette very frustrated and annoyed by this, to the point he ignored any and all gifts unless they were from Mokuba of coarse. This makes is especially hard for those who wanted to give him a genuine gift, such as the one Joey wanted to give him.

His first thought a week prior was to somehow slip the painting on Kaiba's desk and leave before the CEO got to school, or before all the crazy fan girls got there with their gifts. Than the blonde realized that Kaiba gets to school _really_ early and Joey can't find it in himself to get up earlier to get their before Kaiba did. So with that idea shot down, Joey sighed trying to figure out an alternative. Sadly, the same idea kept coming to him and as much as he hated to admit it…he might just have to give the gift to Kaiba himself. It seemed like a good idea at first but than the pessimistic thoughts began to flutter in and out of his mind. 'Ok so if I give him my gift in person…what if he doesn't like it…or want it for that matter. I mean how can I get him to know I'm not superficial and fake like the others…that I really like him? Man, giving a gift is harder than I thought.' Joey walked to the dim lighted bathroom and washed the paint off his hands, sinking deep in thought. He had been proud of the turnout of the painting. It was a picture of Seto Kaiba himself looking into the blue and cloudy sky, hair flying in what must have been a breeze. Surrounding the CEO were 3 Blue-eyes mighty and proud, which finished the picture.

Joey laid down on the mattress that was his bed and turned onto his stomach staring at the many predecessors of the painting. He had planned on doing the painting a month in advance. He had decided that this was the year he would finally tell the brunette that he liked him. He figured that it couldn't be that hard, but he found himself trying to perfect the painting and wasn't able to. It wasn't until today that he found himself completely satisfied with the artwork. It took him long enough to try to sketch Kaiba in class…which required him to look and more importantly, stare at him during class. Seems easy enough…well it Kaiba wasn't so acute. Finally, after 3 days of sneaking and trying to convince Kaiba thathe wasn't watching him ( even though he was) hegot the sketch done only to become nervous with the actual painting, afraid that the colors would be too dark or he would mess up the blue color of Kaiba's eyes. 'If I can't handle painting a simple picture like that without breaking down…how will I handle it if I become a professional painter?'

Joey's dream ever since he was younger was to become a professional painter. It wasn't an easy road but he really feels confident now that he can do it. It meant working more jobs and longer hours so that he could afford summer school…since his grades weren't that hot, than he had to be able to afford supplies, and Joey hated using cheap,Dollar store paint. He also had to make sure that he could afford the fees needed to enter art competitions. Joey stared up at his wall which held many first place ribbons in various art competitions and smiled. If only everyone knew what he was like under that stupid mask he had to wear everyday. If only Kaiba could really see him for whom he really was. If only…

Joey got up and grabbed somebaby blue wrapping paper and a blue bow from his book bag. 'No sense on dwelling on if only's or what if's.' When the painting was finally dry, Joey carefully wrapped it up and stuck the blue bow on the front. Joey looked at the small clock on the floor that read 9:44 p.m... 'Geez I didn't realize it was so late.' Joey thought as he tried to get comfortable on the make shift bed. Pulling the large comforter over him, Joey sank into the flat mattress, shivering from the chilly weather. 'Man, I hope I can win the next competition so I can use the prize money to pay the heat bill…I wonder will Kaiba's like the present…' Joey thought as tired honey eyes closed for the night. The next day at 7:00 A.M. a black limo pulled over in front of Domino High School and out stepped the birthday boy himself, Seto Kaiba; that ever present scowl on his face. He gracefully walked into the school absolutely dreading what was to come, though Mokuba's rendition of Happy Birthday was very cute (no matter how off key it was). Kaiba blinked passively, no too surprised, when he was his locker bulging outward due to the many cards and love-letters stuffed inside. 'Damnit…' And he called himself getting here early to avoid them.

Kaiba opened his locker and side-stepped when a crap load of stuff came flying out of it. Kaiba, ignoring this altogether, got out his things needed for his first few periods, closed the locked and locked it, and proceeded to an empty classroom leaving the cards where they lay. (A/N Aww…how nice of him XDDD). Joey ran into the school hoping against everything that Kaiba wasn't here just yet. Thank God he was so used to running so fast otherwise he would have gotten a major cramp. He sped up the flights of stairs, down the hall, and screeched to a halt and growled in anger at all the cards littering the floor before him. 'Damnit…point one for the fan girls…' Now where on earth can he put the painting until the right time? 'Can't stuff it in my locker…wait I know!' Ryou was in band…the band people had huge lockers…surely he'll let me put it in there until I can have my chance. Joey smiled in victory, for the first time that morning, as Ryou agreed to let him put his painting in his locker for as long as he needed.

"Hopefully that won't be for too much longer…" Joey said to himself out loud. "Hn…unless I'm mistaken talking to oneself is a sure sign of mental issues…or that person is just lonely and without a master. Which is it mutt?" Joey flinched in his seat. 'I know that voice.' Joey had come into the room so fast he hadn't noticed the CEO when he sat down. Joey slowly turned and meet Kaiba's cerulean gaze. 'Damnit and me without my painting…what now? I gotta just play it cool.' Kaiba raised a brown eyebrow at the lack of response from the usually loud blonde. "Aww…does the puppy miss his loser friends?" Joey's face now held a frown as he tried to remember that this was the same guy he liked. "Look moneybags just cause it's your birthday don't mean that ya can treat people anyway ya please." Joey growled out. Kaiba rolled his eyes and went back to typing. "So…are ya goin' to be doin' anything special for ya birthday today?" Kaiba paused for a second than went back to typing. "I don't see why it's any of your business mutt…" Joey's face reddened and the hair on his neck practically stood up. "I was just askin'. I mean it IS your special day and all… you only turn 18 once." Kaiba sighed in annoyance. "Maybe So. But what's the big deal anyway. It's another stupid day for everyone to kiss my ass and pretend that every day besides that, they haven't been plotting against me behind my back. Sounds pointless to me. Please show me the logic in that Wheeler."

Joey was speechless. "I thought so." Kaiba said as he went back to typing. Oh yeah Kaiba was good, but Joey did him one better.

"Hey not everyone isn't out to get ya. I mean there are a lot of people that wanna be your friend." Joey said meaning himself. 'Yeah…your friend…and maybe more if ya let me Seto.' Kaiba scoffed not knowing how it sounded to Joey. "Please Wheeler spare me the crap. I told you and your friends a million times that I don't need friends. Plus, even if I did there isn't anyone I would want to be friends with anyway." Kaiba had no idea how much that hurt Joey. "Not even me?" Kaiba looked up in surprise. "What did you say?"

Joey looked at him with sad eyes that Kaiba felt he was being drawn into. "You said you didn't know anyone you wanted to be friends with…so you don't wanna be my friend? Even after all we've been through…you still hate me?" Joey whispered his voice on the verge of cracking. Kaiba, for once, was at a lost of words. He hadn't expected Joey to turn things around like he had. It wasn't like he was afraid of hurting Joey's feelings…of coarse he wasn't.

"Look Wheeler…I don't know what you're trying to do. But I have no reason to have friends…or want them. Not even you. So if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone." He stated as he went back to working. Joey looked at the floor feeling rejected. 'I should have known better…he doesn't have time for someone like me.' Joey stood up slowly, grabbing his things and walked to the door before stopping. 'Might as well not let my hard work go to waste.' "Hey, um I kinda made something for ya birthday…it should be by your locker later today. Happy Birthday Kaiba." Joey said and walked out of the class. When Joey left the room, Kaiba put his head in his hands. 'Baka Inu…why does he always have to make things complicated?' Kaiba had always felt that there was something special about the blonde boy. Yeah Kaiba thought he was stunning…in fact he was drawn to Joey since the first day they met. However, he was always taught that love was weakness. Kill or be killed in a sense.

Yet, there was something about Joey that made him question everything he had always been taught to believe. Maybe it was the way Kaiba didn't believe that someone so beautiful could be capable of harm. Maybe it was the way Joey smiled...Whatever the case may be Kaiba was infatuated with the golden teen and wanted to be with him. 'Yeah and I've done a fabulous job of letting him know.' Kaiba regretted treating Joey like trash but he wasn't used to feeling this way. 'And now it might be too late.' Though the image of Joey looking at him sadly when he declared that they couldn't be friends gave him hope. 'No…Kaiba's don't give up…I WILL make him mine.' Kaiba gathered his things and took off in the direction of his locker, because Joey was bound to be there with his gift he had mentioned. To much of his disappointment Joey was not there. However a large, wrapped, item was leaning against his locker instead. Kaiba picked up the gift and assumed that Joey had purchased his a gift. He must not have heard the saying about those who assume. They tend to later feel like an ass…Kaiba carefully took off the wrapping paper and gasped to himself in surprise. 'But how?' Joey could not have bought this…but than how? "Do ya like it?" A quiet voice asked form behind. Kaiba turned around to see Joey standing behind him. "It took me a long time to paint it…but I wanted to give you something that was from the heart." Kaiba shook his head to himself feeling quite foolish. "I had no idea you had this kind of talent…how come you never show it at school?" Joey shrugged.

"I guess I never figured my talent would ever go that far…" Kaiba stared down at the realistic and beautifully done painting, before looking Joey is the eye. "I do like it…I'll put it on my wall as soon as I get home." Joey smiled softly but was cheering inside. 'He liked it!' Kaiba gently placed the painting on top of the wrapping so as not to get it dirty. "But why? Why go through all the trouble to do this for me? I've never done anything for you." Kaiba asked dying to know. Joey smiled and walked up to him. "The answers easy…" Kaiba's internal alarms (A/N: Lol…) went off as he saw how close the two were. 'Now's the time' Joey thought as he brought his lips onto the other males in a short but meaningful kiss that was gone as soon as it came. Kaiba blinked stupefied. " Wheeler…I-" He was cut off by a loud and shrill cry from a crowd of fan girls who ran up to Kaiba blocking Joey out of the crowd. Kaiba tried to ignore them but saw that Joey had walked away already. 'Damnit.' Kaiba managed to squeeze out of the crowd and run fast enough to get away from them. 'Now to find Joey.' Kaiba had ran all the way outside and was about to go back inside to find the blonde when he caught a glimpse of gold out of the corner of his eye.

There sat Joey under a tree in the fetal position all by himself. Kaiba sighed in relief not realizing he was holding his breathe. "Wheeler are you awake?" Joey shot up to his feet in surprise; he hadn't heard Kaiba walk up to him. 'Shit…he's come to kill me.' Joey thought in a panic. "Wheeler you owe me an explanation for earlier…and I want it now." He didn't want to seem mean or angry but he HAD to know if Joey had really meant everything. Joey sighed. "I really really like you Kaiba…I have for a very long time. I know what else to say…" Joey looked to the ground in shame but was surprised when Kaiba grabbed his chin and lifted it up to meet the surprisingly soft gaze. "Silly puppy…that's ALL you have to say." He said as he kissed the still shocked blonde. Strangely enough it was both Joey and Seto's first kiss, which made it much sweeter. Joey got over his initial shock and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck; sighing into the kiss. Seto was in a state of euphoria for the first ever. Joey had submitted to him and Kaiba had the freedom to taste Joey freely. He reminded Kaiba of…honey? Kaiba wrapped his arms around the blonde's slender waste and pulled him closer. 'To think I wanted to live without this...' Kaiba thought as he sadly had to pull away from the gorgeous blonde. Joey face was slightly flushed and he looked slightly wanton.

"So you DO know that you won't be able to get rid of me anytime soon…right?" Joey teased, and Kaiba mock rolled his eyes; to which Joey laughed. "I guess I can handle that Puppy, though we need to further discuss your apparent talent as an artist…and you possibly living with me…and to think you never told anyone about your artistic talent." Kaiba's eyes widened remembering why he was even there having the conversation they were having. "Shit…Your painting…the fan girls might have taken it will I was gone…" Joey kissed Kaiba on the cheek. "Don't worry…I'll make you another one if you'd like…maybe a nude one too." Joey's eyes sparkled with mischief. Kaiba smirked as he put his arms around Joey's waist, and the two walked towards the school. "Hmm…naughty puppy. I might have to put a collar on you." Joey snickered. "You'd like that wouldn't ya?" The two fake argued all the way back to the school, and it there that Kaiba realized that he had continuously made the same 5 mistakes for so long, and tucked it in the back of his mind to always remember…

Mistake # 1: Insulting Joey when they first met…their meeting should have gone like this. "Yes I would love to join your group…hey after that would you like to come home with me so we can have hot and passionate sex?

Mistake # 2: Can someone say Denial? Geez if you continue to have wet dreams about the blonde I think that it's some kind of message…

Mistake#3: The one time he actually hit Joey for real…he should have grabbed that nice ass instead…

Mistake#4: Pretending that Joey wasn't everything…He may not be everything…but he's right up there with breathing.

And finally,

Mistake#5: …

Well Kaiba never really got to number 5 when Joey decided that it was a good time to make out in front of the school building…

'But who's complaining?' He thought. After battling whether or not to try to finish his last thought about his dumb mistakes he finally gave in, he could always finish another time after all.

Owari

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY/deep breathe/ Well I hope everyone enjoyed this…um and PLEASE REVIEW. Reviewers get free Seto/Joey plushies. /huggles/ Well Ja ne.!


End file.
